dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Giganotosaurus
|-|Giganotosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=750 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=275 1650 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |oxygen=10 |desc=Lived during the Early Cretaceous. Giganotosaurus was the largest/second largest meat eating/carnivorous dinosaur on land. |height=23 FT |length=46 FT |weight=8800 LBS}} The '''Giganotosaurus' is a very large Carcharodontosaurid theropod. It is gray with a black coat of protofeathers on the frontal part of the body.'' Info Close relatives include Carcharodontosaurus and Acrocanthosaurus. It is a good choice for players that just want to be a giant carnivore. Originating from Cretaceous South America, it's a 750 DNA top pick on the giant meat-eater shelf. Gameplay and Strategy Common on the plains,Giga players don't seem to have a lot of trouble growing adult. Better suited for open area hunting than the ambushing strategy the Rex is forced to use, Giganotosaurus uses it's powerful legs to move around surprisingly fast. Even though it's bite force is weaker than a rex, it's large size gives it at longer attack range and the ability to grab prey in it's jaws, and it's fast movement speed makes it better for getting around the map. It's surprisingly maneuverable too, being excellent for chasing down prey even from a distance and snatching it in it's jaws. The long range also mean they do good in pack fights and wars, but they aren't made for fighting tanky herbivores like Elder Triceratops head-on. Run down and kill juveniles ones instead, or ambush the adults. You can also team up with other gigas and kill even elder mammoth easily. Giganotosaurus is the terror off all small dinos, as it's the fastest large carnivore. Giga vs T.Rex While Tyrannosaurus Rexes actually have more damage and health than an elder giga, gigas are faster and have a longer attack range, so keep your distance and kill it with bleed. A giga should have the advantage over a rex as long as you don't let it come too close. If you are afraid of fighting you can always outrun it. Juveniles and babies Adult giga is fast, baby giga is sonic! Getting around the map and tracking snacks is pretty easy. When you get to juvenile you can kill NPC's, but avoid confrontations until you're at least 50% Adult. Roar The giga roar is a series of rising vocal bellows followed by a reptilian growl. |-|Classic Giganotosaurus= 262x262px}} The Classic Giganotosaurus is the old model of the Giganotosaurus. Appearing much smaller that what it was before with nearly no animations, only a few play as it. The classic Albino Terror is based on this old model. |-|Abrasive Giganotosaurus = The Abrasive Giganotosaurus is a terrifying variant of the Giga. It is navy blue with spikes and red eyes,and has a tan underbelly. Once it was one of the most popular skins in Dinosaur Simulator, being even bigger and having more health than the normal Giga was at the time. Now that the Giga has been shrunk and nerfed, its popularity has lowered significantly. It is; however, no weaker than a normal Giganotosaurus, and still terrifies new players. The Abrasive Giganotosaurus has become such a part of the game, that as with the Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus, it is thought to get a remake soon. It is referred to as "Abra" by players. |-|Battle-Scarred Giganotosaurus = 262x262px}} The Battle-Scarred Giganotosaurus is a green skin that is covered with scars and wounds. One of the eyes is also scarred. It has green spikes on the back and swings its tail, a tail that is very long for the size of the skin, up and down while sprinting. It is about the same size of the regular Giganotosaurus, and has a different model while in the baby stage, consisting of the model overall, but unscarred and jumping restlessly in the idle animation. The juvenile stage also has a different model, but it is already scarred and does not jump. The adult model has more scars than the juvenile. It may have been based on the Scarred Tyrannosaurus Rex. |-|Krampus = The Krampus is a skin based on and resembling the Christmas demon Krampus. It is grayish brown with a black ram skull and red eyes. It is the rarest skin for the Giganotosaurus, and was only available at a Christmas event. It appears quite small now due to the resize of the Giga, but does better with the change than the Abrasive Giganotosaurus. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Theropods